The Drunken Master Vol 2
by PieLover314
Summary: Xin has been living at the Jade Palace for a week now but it isn't as grand as it would seem. Tigress isn't letting him drink, people are sending him notes and Xun seems a little too happy. Even though he isn't drinking, he feels like he has a hangover.
1. Chapter 1

**Quite a beautiful sight as I am typing this chapter. On a cabin at Lake Eerie, currently at Cedar Point staying at a cottage, but a nice view of the lake. Currently 2am, family sleeping and I am typing Kung Fu Panda Fan fiction... best vacation ever? Sorry for late chapter, hope this makes up for it. Weekly updates should be back on schedule now.**

* * *

><p>Xin was standing at the top of the huge staircase that lead to the Jade Palace. It was early in the morning, well early to him. There was a cool breeze as he watched the figures slowly descend down the stairs. The sun was about to rise, a sign that a new day was about to begin, as well as his new life. He took a moment to think about what had happened since him and Xun were in that fight with Zhi.<p>

"Zhi..." Xin shivered as he said the dead pig's name. It was still a new feeling to him that he had ended someones life, even if it was someone who was about to kill him. He tried to shack the thought out of his mind, not wanting to deal with it right now. It had already been a week since that whole incident but he would still have nightmares about it. Most were just him at the bar, watching his family get killed in front of him; he was powerless to do anything but would wake up right before he got killed himself. Others involved random parts of their fight, him lighting Zhi on fire and watching him burn or him getting stabbed in the arm again.

He looked over at the bandage around his arm. It had been a quick week for Xin and his sister, mostly since they stayed bed ridden for a good portion of it. Xin only had the one major arm injury and quickly recovered, Tigress took it easy on him during this time, saying she was getting him ready for real training. Though he thinks that pushups or pullups with a major arm injury is real training, she says he can live with the pain.

Xun, on the other hand, had it a little more rough than him. After a few days she was able to move around a bit, as the pain slowly subsided in her chest. Shifu kept a close eye on her, they came to be good friends during that week. They would play mahjong at times, she had let Shifu win on occasion. She started talking normally and soon it didn't hurt to breathe as much. She had just gotten picked up by their parents to go back home, he was watching them go down the stairs. He would be more than glad to make sure she got home safely but Tigress would get mad at him for not being at training today. She felt it was time he started the 'real' training, a week was more than enough time for his arm injury to heal.

He turned around to the Jade Palace, his family behind him, and started towards the giant structure. This would be his home for quite some time. He felt rejuvenated and ready for anything as he thought that. Something in him changed a bit after the fight with Zhi but he couldn't quite say what it was. Xun was safe, he was finally doing something with his life and if Tigress doesn't kill him then his life could be called perfect. Perfect being the key word, since Tigress had cut him off from drinking during his time recovering. He would occasionally visit his parents, when they couldn't come and see Xun, to give them updates on her health. It was also the only time he could get away from Tigress long enough to get a couple of drinks, from his parents when they weren't looking.

Gong!

"Oh shit..." Xin muttered under his breath. He quickly took off for the student dormitories. He had planned on being back there, after seeing his parents pick up Xun, and be standing in front of his bedroom door at the sound of the gong. But it seems his plan wasn't going as planned.

"XIN!" He heard a very angry Tigress yell in the distance.

_'It isn't going to be a perfect life, is it?' _He thought to himself as he ran for the building.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Tigress thought to herself as Xin was standing in front of her. They just ate lunch and were currently in the training room. He could hear the others training over on the various obstacles as Tigress slowly walked in front of him. He couldn't be more bored then he was right now, it was hard to keep his eyes from closing while he waited.<p>

Tigress wasn't sure what to do for their next piece of training, sure she could throw him onto the obstacle course but if he ended up hurting his arm anymore he could possibly break it. That would end his training for a while, and even learning Kung Fu all together, and she didn't want that.

"Just go run up and down the stairs until I come and get you." She said, finally breaking her silence.

"Yes master." He said, bowing in respect. She walked off, through the training room doors, and he just stood there for a moment. He wasn't sure what her problem was; here they were on his first day of training but he was still doing beginner stuff.

"I have never seen Tigress like that." A voice suddenly said next to Xin. It startled him for a moment and he turned to see Po standing next to him, looking towards the door Tigress just walked through.

"Ya don't say." Xin said as he turned and looked towards the doorway too. "Maybe I'm to big of a challenge for her and she need some help." That got a laugh out of a couple of the other masters that were training.

"Ha, Tigress asking for help. That's a good one." He heard Monkey say from somewhere behind him.

"Only thing she needs help with is her temper." Mantis chimed in.

"Don't talk about Tigress like that," Viper told the rude masters, "Just think of the position she is in. She finally has a student and starting their training is the hardest part. Remember when Shifu first started teaching us?"

"Yeah, okay." Monkey answered her, remembering how slow the training seemed to begin with.

"Yeah. It took him a couple of days to even start training me," Po told Xin, "At least she isn't making you fight all of us on your first day." That made everyone laugh.

During the past week Xin had heard the story of how Po began his training and everything Shifu put him through to try and get him to leave. It was an interesting story to hear; a Master like Shifu acting like a child to get what he wanted. It made him laugh just a bit thinking about it.

"Well, see you all at lunch." He left them to their training as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." Xin said to himself as he was running down the staircase. The sun was high in the sky as it's heat started to burn Xin. He was sweating as he ran up the huge stairs, each step harder then the step before it. He was panting and out of breath as he slowly made his way towards the top. "Hate... hate... hate..." He muttered after each step. He would occasionally swear when he would step on a rock or miss a step and fall but he slowly got to the top of the stairs.<p>

"One down," He said when he made it back to the top; counting how many times he had made it up there, "And who knows how many more to go." He took a second to sit down on the top step, taking a quick look around to make sure that Tigress wouldn't see him slacking. The sun was still beating down on him as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "I could sure go for a nice cold drink right about now." He said aloud, laying on his back and closing his eyes for a moment.

"What was that?" Tigress said, suddenly appearing next to him. He jumped up and quickly turned towards her.

"I meant uh," He thought for a second, still stunned to see her there all of a sudden, "Drink of water. I meant to say the I could go for a nice cold drink of water." He quickly told her, she just shook her head. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"What do you want, what?" She replied, wanting him to show some respect.

"What do you want, _master_." He told her, taking a short bow. He was still getting use to showing respect to her, or to the others for that matter. It wasn't that he didn't respect them but that he just thought it was unnecessary

"That is better," She didn't care if he meant it or not, "I wasn't sure how to keep training you with the method we had first started using."

"You mean my Drunken Style?" Xin asked. Xun had come up with the name for his fighting style during their week there.

"Don't call it that," Tigress told him, "It is a disgrace to Kung Fu. I'm still not sure why I promoted it during your first stay. Now that you are staying here, you will not be allowed to learn 'Drunken Style' while you are my student." She told him.

"What?" Xin shouted at her, questioning why.

"You heard me. It, that 'drunken stance as you call it. It makes you look like an idiot and just thinking that I taught you how to use it effectively in combat makes me sick." She explained to him.

"Whatever but now I definitely need a drink of 'water'." He said, air quotes around the word water.

"None of that either. You are here to learn and be a student, alcohol is not permitted here."

"Okay, that is too far. First you stop me during my recovery but all together?"

"Yep," She responded, crossing her arms, "And don't question your master, it's disrespectful."

"Oh I will question whoever I want." He told her. "If it isn't permitted, then why did you even get me drunk in the first place?" When he asked that she looked a tad uneasy with that question. She looked around before looking back to answer the question.

"Okay, about that, it was Shifu's idea," She started saying, "Well, both of our ideas. He let me do it that_ once_ and that will be the only time, Also, don't tell the others. They don't know I did that and they started asking questions after you stole the rest and told Po that ridiculous story."

"So you're asking me to help you? After everything you just told me, you want me to do something for you?" He was kinda stunned but he might have her right where he wanted her. "Okay but only if you still let me drink."

"Absolutely not." she quickly responded.

"Well that might not work." He told her. "Hey where are the others? I gotta tell them something." He tried walking past her but she reached out and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You wouldn't dare..." She growled at him.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He mocked her.

"You will do it because I said so," She told him once more.

"Is that the only reason? Sorry but I might just say something during dinner. _Tonight._"

"I didn't want to go this far but think of your sister." Tigress told him. That stopped him from moving for a second. "You are suppose to be changing your life here but you are going back to some of your old habits." Xin let the words sink in for a moment but the sun shining down on him wasn't helping that at all.

"Let's just go," Xin said, shrugging Tigress off of him, "What are we doing for training then?" He wanted to change the subject as soon as he could and Tigress could tell.

"I will be teaching you what I know best, Tiger Stance." She told him as she started for the training room.

"Yeah, let's get out of this sun." Xin said as he followed his master.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick opening for the new edition but expect longer chapters. Trying to stay at 3k to 5k words and this one falls a tad short. Hope to see you all next week. Read and Review, until next time. Good-Bye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Special announcement at the end of this chapter. Is it worth the wait? Who knows!**

**Xin: **What, don't think I have any self control about my drinking reviewers? Wait, no I'm not doing this.

**Me: **What? I'm trying to make them laugh really quick.

**Xin: **No, not doing this thing where we argue before the story.

**Me: **Oh yeah?

**Xin:** Yep. Think about it, you are really just talking to yourself right now.

**Me: **…

**Xin: **Enjoy your chapter. Gonna get me a drink.

**Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda. I own my OC's.**

**Me: **Even if they hate me.

**Xin:** Still not doing this.

PAGE BREAK

"So you have had enough with punching?" Tigress asked.

"Yep, it's all we have been doing ever since I got here." Xin told her.

"Fine then, let's learn how to kick." She told him as she walked back over to the adversary.

"Kicking?" Xin asked as he followed her, "I know how to kick, use it in most of my bar fights." He told her that in a way that made him sound that he was proud of this fact.

"You know how to kick in an effective manner? To leave your enemy crippled and keep you balanced?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, I can show you if you want." He suggested, eager to show her. She simply nodded and stood in front of him. "Okay, show me."

"Okay, but I can't try it on you." He told her.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see. I mostly fight men and well, you're not a man." He tried explaining but she looked confused. "You see, what I do is I get up close to the guy I'm fighting, grab his shoulders and then give him a good kick in the balls." He says, using hand motions to show what he does. Tigress just looked at him blankly for a minute. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"That isn't kicking!" She blurted out, getting the attention of the other masters while they were training. "That is just dirty fighting and it, it disgusts me that you have ever been that low to use fighting tactics like that."

"Xin fighting dirty? You don't say." They hear Mantis chime in from the other side of the room.

"Shut up!" They both shouted at him in unison before looking back at each other.

"Dirty fighting? All fighting is dirty." Xin commented.

"All fighting isn't dirty." Tigress told him, ready to defend her lifestyle. "Kung Fu is a very clean and respectful fighting style." She explained to him.

"Bull shit." Xin said before getting slapped by Tigress. "I mean, there is no such thing as clean fighting. All fighting is dirty in some way."

"Care to explain?" Tigress was a bit curious as to what he meant

"First, you tell me not to knee men in the groin and yet you tell me to use my opponents weaknesses against them." He said with a smile.

"Well yeah but that's..."

"Also the tip that Viper said, something about leading them into a false sense of security I think?" Xin asked as he looked over towards her.

"Don't drag me into this!" She shouted from the other side of the training room.

"Well that's different Xin, somehow." Tigress didn't want to admit he might be onto something. "Just kick the adversary or I might just throw you into the spinning dummies."

"Okay." Xin decided not to push his luck, even though he usually did with Tigress. He was trying to stay on her good side, if she even had one, if he ever wanted her to take it easy on him. "What do you want exactly?"

"Just kick how you normally would, I just want to see your form." She explained.

"Okay." Xin said as he stared at the dummy in front of him. He took a second to try and concentrate but the sounds of the others training was making it a bit harder. Trying to kick it in the head wouldn't do much to the dummy, it would just fly back at him. He decided to just kick it where he usually kicks guys, in _that_ area.

He picked up his leg and kicked forward, knocking the dummy back a bit and away from him. He kept his leg up in the air, letting Tigress see what she needed too.

"I'm surprised you can keep your balance for that long." She told him as he kept his leg up in the air. She walked around him once to get a better view

"You should see me when I'm drunk." he commented. She gave him a slight push and he had to bring his leg down so he wouldn't fall over.

"You need to work on your balance if we are going to get your kicking right." Tigress told him. "Follow me." She walked towards the Jade Tortoise.

"What do you have planned?" He was a bit curious, they hadn't touched the training course, aside from the spinning dummies. She jumped onto the the shell and it started to rock a bit before balancing back out. "We are going to work on your balancing." She told him, lending a hand to help pull him up.

PAGE BREAK

"...and that is what happened." Xin finished telling everyone. They were all currently sitting around the dinner table at the Jade Palace. Xin, the five and Po were all sitting around, trading stories about themselves and such. Dinner had just been served, it was Po's specialty, noodles, and they were having a pretty good time.

Xin had just finished explaining to them what had happened at the bar the other night, leaving out any details about 'Drunken Stance' that he could for Tigress' sake. Last thing he would want is to be on her bad side, well more than he is already.

"I just hope you learned your lesson." Tigress commented as he finished his tale.

"You bet I did. Next time I drink, it's with someone who won't want me dead in the end." He joked. No one ever laughed at his humor, maybe he had a darker sense for it but he can only try so much.

"Yeah, of course." Tigress responded before looking back at her meal.

"Don't be so mean to Junior." Mantis said, snickering a bit. That caught Xin's attention right away. As far as he knew, only Tigress had found out his full name.

"What?" He asked, hoping he had made a mistake.

"Is something wrong Junior?" He heard Viper ask next.

"Yeah Junior, is your dinner too hot?" Po said next before everyone started laughing. Xin looked over at Tigress who was simply eating dinner, a smile could be seen on her lips.

"Oh no you didn't..." He said to her.

"I didn't what, junior?" She asked back. She normally didn't do things like this but she had to get him back somehow, thw whole 'Tigress has a drinking problem' wasn't the friendliest thing Xin had done.

"Oh yeah?" Xin said before looking back at everyone. "You guys think that's funny?" He asked, they were still chuckling a bit.

"It is just a bit, Junior." Monkey responded.

"Well then, I hope you find this just as funny." He looked back over to Tigress and gave her an evil smile. She had a 'Oh don't you dare' look on her face. "Tigress kissed me." Everyone just froze in shock before looking over at Tigress.

"It's not what you think. First of all, you kissed me!" She shouted as she stood from the table and pointed towards him.

"Hey, you're not the one that reminded me in the morning. Hell, I don't even remember it happening, maybe you _did_ kiss me." He was just trying to make her mad now.

Everyone had mixed feeling about what was going on. Monkey and Mantis found it completely hilarious while Viper tried to shush them and their behavior. Po and Crane wanted to give Xin a thumbs up but Tigress would kill them too.

Tigress just stormed out of the kitchen, yelling something about going to bed and cursing at Xin a couple of times as she made her leave.

"Well, I think I might turn in for the night." Xin said, getting up from his place at the table. "See you guys in the morning." Part of him felt bad for saying that but she attacked first with the whole 'Junior' thing.

He wasn't going to bed, it was still early for him. He was actually going to go and try to perfect his 'Drunken Stance' while Tigress wasn't around. He wasn't having fun with Tiger Style, it was too strict and formal. When it came to his drunken stance though, he was cutting loose and having fun with fighting.

He made it to the training room and walked in, the doors creaked as it closed behind him and the moonlight was the only thing lighting up the course. He wasn't sure what half of the equipment was meant for, besides trying to kill him, but he knew that his best course of action might be the spinning dummies. He liked training with those, they had a particular pattern with how they swung that worked well with his technique; even if real opponents never fought by spinning around with their arms extended.

He stepped up to them, seeing his goal on the other side, and started his way through. He made fluid movements as he progressed through the course, keeping himself moving around the dummies. He wouldn't fight back or even get them to spin, he was just trying to get through and to the other side. Every now and then he would hit one and a few more would start to spin, maybe get hit a few times but he was enjoying himself. He was about halfway through the course when he noticed that he was being watched, someone must of followed him into the training room.

_'Please don't be Tigress...'_ He thought to himself and he was making his way through the course. She would easily be able to tell that he was practicing his fighting stance if she watched him, so he had to stop and start using Tiger style. This threw him off completely, he started goofing up, hitting almost every dummy and he got knocked on his ass a good number of times.

"Why did you switch stances?" He heard Shifu ask as he laid on the floor, a couple of wooden dummies were still spinning above him.

"What do you mean?" He tried to cover it up.

"Xin, do you think you can fool an aged master like me?" He wasn't sure where Shifu was but he heard him loud and clear.

"Okay fine, I thought you were Tigress." He started to pick himself up off the floor, careful as to not hit any of the dummies and repeat his past mistakes.

"What does that have to do with this?" Shifu asked him, watching the young pup get himself out of the spinning dummies.

"She doesn't like my, 'Drunken Style'. Says it is disgraceful and such. But I like it more than her Tiger Style shes teaching me." He confessed as he slowly started making his way to the end of the course.

"I see," Shifu said, "So why are you practicing it now? Trying to practice it in secret?"

"You could say that." Even though it was _exactly_ what he was doing. He made it to the other side and turned around. He wanted to go through it again but wasn't sure if Shifu liked that he was doing this.

"Continue your training, I'll just be observing." He heard Shifu say. He was standing over where Tigress was when he had gone through it originally, over on the other side of the course.

"Okay." He responded as he started his way back through the course.

He wasn't sure why Shifu was there in the first place, maybe Shifu had followed him or he was going got do a bit of training himself. Either way, he was going to try and impress the aged master while he was watching.

"So you try and keep yourself unpredictable?" He was halfway through the course when he heard Shifu ask the question

"I guess you can say that." HE was merely thinking that he would just keep swaying back and fourth to have more control of his opponents force in combat.

"It looks like it, you haven't used any kind of pattern or motion twice while you have been going through the course." He wasn't sure what Shifu meant by that, all he knew was that he had gotten through the course but maybe there was more to this stance than he had thought.

"Really? I'm just trying to stay in motion, ready to strike or redirect anything when needed." The comment sounded a bit odd coming from him but it sounded right.

"Yes that would be a correct thing for you to do. Using a foes force against them could be a risk/reward type of fighting Hoping they don't catch on or that you win before they do." It seemed right to Xin what Shifu had just told him.

"Yeah, that sounds right." He had gotten back through the course again, a bit faster than before. "Wow, that was fast." He told himself.

"It would seem so. How about again?" Shifu asked and Xin merely nodded before going back through the course.

This time through, him and Shifu didn't really say much. He was trying to not hurry through the course this time but instead he tried to fight back as much as he could. It was harder than he originally thought and he started to fail near the end. Getting hit left and right before the course spit him out at the end and sent him flying into the fire pits.

"Xin, are you okay?" He heard Shifu asked, his footsteps slowly getting louder.

"Yeah, dammit." He got hit a couple of times in his left arm where his wound was still healing. "Just some, ouch, pain in my arm now." He stood up and grabbed his arm. He turned to step off of the fire pits but one shot up in front of him and he stumbled back, falling onto his butt.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a burning building; a place that seemed to resemble the bar. The next thing he knew, he was watching Zhi on fire in front of him. He was shouting and trying to put out the fire that was burning him alive. Xin was frozen, he couldn't move; the sounds coming from Zhi's mouth sounded unnatural. He looked around but there was nothing to see, it looked like he was back at the bar while it was engulfed in flames. Zhi was the only thing there and he had fallen to the ground motionless.

"Zhi..." Was the only thing he could say as he sat there, watching Zhi die in front of him again.

"Xin!" Shifu shouted, he was just sitting on the floor of the fire pillars as though he was in a trance. He quickly made his way down there and got Xin off of them before they went off. "Xin!" He shouted, shaking him until it broke him from his stupor.

"Hu what?" The next thing he knew, Shifu was shaking him violently in front of him and he was back in the training room. "What happened?"

"You tell me. First you were starting to get off of the platform and when that pillar shot up in front of you, you kinda blanked out." Shifu explained. "Is everything okay?"

Xin wasn't sure if everything was, maybe he was still trying to get over something. "Yeah, just kinda scared me is all." He lied. He knew it wouldn't work but Shifu didn't press the issue anymore.

"Well then, don't let that happen to you on the battlefield. Now get to bed." Shifu ordered him.

"Yes master." Xin said as he stood and bowed to the aged master. He wouldn't sleep tonight, he could still see Zhi burning whenever he closed his eyes.

**It looks like Xin is still having a bit of trouble about killing someone, wouldn't we all. Sorry if this chapter felt rushed or anything but had a bit of a problem during the week and I still wanted to get a chapter out. Expect them more on a Tuesday or Wednesday. Got a 2 hour break in between college classes and this is what I do to help pass the time.**

**Also, does anyone think that I play Tigress too aggressive towards Xin? Always hitting him and such, I don't know but when I went back through to fix grammar/spelling I kinda realized this. Would like your opinion.**

**As always, please read and review, until next time Good-Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this was unexpected. Grinded this out with the 2hour break between my two classes. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

><p>GONG!<p>

"Good morning Master." the 5 and Po said as they stepped in front of their bedrooms. Xin's bedroom door remained closed, no sound could be heard from inside. Shifu looked at the closed door and grunted

"Tigress, retrieve your student and meet us for meditation." Shifu said to her. "Everyone else, let's go and begin meditation."

"Yes Master." Everyone said and bowed. Tigress walked over to Xin's room while everyone left, knowing that yelling will commence as she tried to wake up the sleeping dog. They didn't want to be there for that and hurried off to meditate.

"Xin!" She yelled as she opened the door. She saw Xin's bed was made and it was empty, the room even looked clean. "Xin?" She looked around, asking herself where he might be. This isn't how she wanted to start her day, looking for her student. She closed his door and left the students quarters in search of him.

"Xin!" She shouted again as she made her way to the kitchen. He might be getting a quick snack in the morning, it wouldn't be the first time she had found him eating from the pantry. She opened the kitchen door to see it empty, everything was in it's place. It had looked like no one had been there since dinner was cleaned last night.

"Xin!" She was starting to get fed up, she should just let him be and train during the day. "The training room..." She said to herself as she turned and headed for it. She had never known Xin to be training for no reason, although there was still a lot about Xin she didn't know. As she neared the training room she didn't hear anything, the whole hallway sounded deserted. She opened the door and the sunlight seeped in, lighting up the course that no one was on. He wasn't here either and now she was stumped.

She wasn't sure where he had gone and this was wasting her time. She let him be for the time being and walked off to meditate. If he didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be worried about finding him.

* * *

><p>Xin was currently sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree. The sun was currently rising in the distance, the villagers were waking up as the valley started coming back to life but Xin wasn't paying attention to any of it. He wasn't able to sleep the previous night, that image of Zhi was burned into his mind. He wasn't sure what it meant, he did the right thing killing him.<p>

"Did I?" He asked himself aloud. He was trying to clear his head for the time being, not wanting to deal with anything else. He had heard Tigress yell for him a couple of times but didn't feel like talking to her, considering what happened during dinner last night. She would just yell at him more, something that he could get by just going home after a night of drinking.

Drinking. It had only been a week without drinking but it felt like an eternity. It was the first time he had given it any thought, he was either too busy being injured or helping Xun to give it much thought. Now that he thought about it, he could really use a drink. He could get the image of Zhi out of his mind after a couple of drinks, he just needed to get wasted.

He stood up from the tree and stretched, he felt he wasted enough time and started for the kitchen. Staying up all night made him hungry, he needed something to help keep him going without sleep.

* * *

><p>Meditation seemed to go by a bit more peaceful without Xin there. He was a bit restless when it came to meditation and would keep breaking everyone's concentration with movement or inappropriate noises. The 5 and Po were currently making their way to the kitchen, a quick breakfast before continuing with their training.<p>

Po opened the door to the kitchen and hurried over to the cupboards, getting things out of them to make breakfast. Everyone filed in after him and took a seat at the table. Tigress was about to sit down when she realized that Xin was still missing, she was going to have to find him.

"So what's everyone hungry for?" Po asked, grabbing random things from the cupboards.

"I'll join you guys at training. Xin is still hiding, I'm going to go and find him." Tigress let Po know that she wasn't going to be eating. Po simply turned an nodded before continuing with breakfast.

"Have fun finding your boyfriend." Mantis commented. Tigress turned bright red and hurried out of the kitchen, not wanting to hear anymore comments about what Xin had done during that drunken night. She heard Viper yell something after she left but was to busy thinking of where Xin might be.

"Hey Tigress." Xin said as she turned down the hallway with the bedrooms. He was currently coming in from the courtyard, closing the door behind him.

"There you are, where were you at? You weren't out drinking were you?" She started asking.

"No _mom_," Xin said to her, "I couldn't sleep last night so I just took a walk around the palace."

"Next time be back at the sound of the gong, okay?"

"Okay but can I ask you something first?" He asked her, the question caught her off guard.

"It depends. Will it waste my time?"

"No, it's just that..." Xin told her about about the vision he saw of Zhi but not about his training. "Every time I blink I see him dieing again, right in front of my eyes. I did the right thing, right?" He asked her. Tigress wasn't sure how to answer, sure she has killed people before but that was her job. She was a protector of the valley, anyone that meant harm needed to be defeated. Not all of them were killed but there were some that had to be such as Tai Lung or Lord Shen.

"Yes you did, you were protecting your sister, weren't you?" She asked him.

"Of course I was, and I was also protecting myself. He wanted me dead so I did the only thing I could do. I killed him." Xin looked at his hands and took a deep breath. "Why do I feel this way then?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe talk to Shifu; he might be able to help you with your problem." Tigress told him. She felt bad for him, it had been such a long time since she went through the same thing.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he looked away from his hands. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Tigress nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Po was just cooking breakfast." She told him and they hurried back to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Xin was currently on his way to see Shifu, he wanted to talk to him and his current state. He wasn't too worried about it, it's just scaring him at what he kept seeing. He got to the doors leading to the hall of warriors, this is where Tigress told him that Shifu should be meditating.<p>

He was starting to accept Tigress as his master a bit more every time they spent time together. Even if they would kill each other if given the chance but she knew what she was doing. For the most part, some things she was still learning but it was a learning experience for them both. Shifu wasn't helping her much with this, he said that being a teacher means that you need to teach yourself first, or something wise like that.

He opened the door and stepped inside, the only light in the room were some candles over by the pool of water. Some sun was getting in but not too much, most of the artifacts in the room were being shown in the light.

"Xin?" Shifu called from the other side of the room, Xin wasn't even halfway to him when he heard his name.

"How did you know it was me?" Xin asked as he kept walking towards him.

"The way you walk, it's loud." Shifu got down from atop his staff and turned to face him. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes Master." Xin said, bowing in respect.

"Well that's a first..." Shifu commented under his breath.

"What was that?" Xin asked.

"Nothing, but you said you wanted something?"

"Yeah, something I'm having trouble... dealing with I guess." Xin said as he started to explain everything to Shifu. He explained what happened when he zoned out last night, that he couldn't sleep after the event. "Any idea what I can do? I'm not really sure what to make of it all."

Shifu took a second to think about everything Xin told him, pondering what might be causing this to Xin. "Well that is a problem a lot of Kung Fu masters went through once in their life." Shifu started explaining to him. "It is difficult for a lot of people to imagine ending someones life at first. After I first killed someone, I was in the same state as yourself. I kept telling myself that they didn't need to die, that there was a way for both of us to live."

"So what did you do?" Xin asked.

"Well, I kept thinking about it; it seemed to haunt me for a bit. But I realized that it would of either been me or him that died, that he would of killed me just as easily I had killed him. I started to feel that way whenever that situation came about and it has helped me get by."

"That's what Tigress told me, I did the right thing by protecting myself." Xin told him.

"And you also saved your sister. If it wasn't for you, both you and Xun would be dead right now."

"Yeah, I know," Xin still didn't feel okay with that answer, "I'll have to think on it. This will probably bother me for a little bit."

"Yes it will, but keep reminding yourself you did the right thing." Shifu told him.

"Yeah I will." Xin told him. He was happy him and Shifu had a moment to talk about this, even if it didn't seem to help him much.

"I will see that you do." Shifu told him. "Oh, how is your sister doing by the way?" He asked. He was concerned about Xin's younger sister, so innocent to be caught up in all of this at her age.

"Oh Xun? I haven't seen her since she went home yesterday." Xin's thoughts finally traveled to his sister. He was too busy worrying about himself that he had almost forgotten about his injured sister. "Maybe I should go and talk to her tonight."

"That might not be a bad idea, I'm sure Tigress wouldn't mind letting you go for the day."

"You really think so?" Xin asked, raising an eyebrow to Shifu.

"Yes."

"Well then, I'm gonna go and find her. Thank you for your advice master." Xin bowed and left, leaving Shifu to his meditation.

* * *

><p>Xin was currently on his way home, just reaching the bottom of the staircase that leads to the Palace. Shifu was right, Tigress did give him a day off so she could train. Besides, they would of probably killed each other if anyone made a comment about what happened at dinner from last night. They were lucky Mantis didn't make any comments during breakfast this morning but they could tell he wanted to say something.<p>

The sun was shining, the streets were busy, and it seemed like a nice day to go home and see Xun. He was still worried about her, she hadn't talked much about that night to him and he didn't want her hiding anything. His thoughts were stopped short when someone ran into him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch..." He said aloud and he picked himself up. He was standing in the burning building again, Zhi was still on fire but was just pointing towards Xin.

"You..." He heard Zhi tell him.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Xin shouted at him.

"Yes you did..."

"No! I did what was right! Leave me alone!" Then the inhumane screaming came again and Xin fell to his knees, hands covering his ears. He was squeezing his eyes shut, all he wanted to do was make it all go away.

"Sir are you okay?" He heard someone ask him. Xin opened his eyes and saw that he was in the valley again, everything was the way it looked before he got pushed down. "Sir?" Xin looked over and saw someone next to him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" The goose asked again.

"Yeah I am. Sorry, kinda hit my head kinda hard there." Xin got to his feet and looked around, he forgot where he was going.

"Okay, that's good." the goose walked back over to a stand that was set up in the street.

"So what do you sell?" Xin asked, he was getting kinda hungry.

"Me? Well I've got all kinds of drinks for sale!" the goose excitingly said, it was clear he didn't seem to get much business

"What kind of drinks?" Xin was hoping for the kind that made you forget about certain people.

"Well..." the goose started naming and pointing to various bottles of alcohol, liquor and even some exported wines. Xin felt like he fell in love at that moment, he just wanted to try it all, to try EVERYTHING. He wasn't sure what to even say, he just stared at everything the goose kept pointing out, his mouth hanging open.

"Wow... I don't even know where to start." Xin told the goose, it brought a smile to his face.

"Oh! You like to drink?" The goose asked.

"Yeah I do all the time, well I did. Haven't in a little bit." And by little bit he meant a week and 3 days but he wasn't counting. The goose grabbed a couple of of cups in one of his cabinets and looked over at Xin.

"Want to try something? It's on the house, choose anything you want from my selection." the goose looked over at Xin. Xin was left speechless, he was in a state of shock for a moment, pondering what to try.

"Bandits!" Someone shouted and soon panic was spreading through the vendors as they tried to pack up as fast as they could. Xin turned around in time to see three wolfs, two were banishing swords and one had an ax, as they turned over a cart and scare a couple of pigs.

"Quick boys!" The one carrying the ax shouted, "Grab what you can before they warn the Jade Palace."

Xin looked back over the goose and he was already packing things up, "Sorry about this sir but this stuff is expensive, I could lose all of my money if they get this form me."

"Yeah..." Xin was looking at his stuff, then back to the bandits. He was starting to get an idea in his head. One of the bandits looked over in their direction and smiled.

"Hey boss! Look at that cart over there." He pointed with his sword towards the cart full of alcohol.

"Now that is a good find," The two started walking towards Xin and the goose. Xin looked over at the goose and saw that he was trying to just pull his cart away from the bandits. The bandits must of recognized the bottles to know what they contain.

"Sir if you don't mind." Xin grabbed a random bottle and took a drink. The goose was too worried about one simple bottle to even say anything to Xin.

"Hey mutt," The leader bandit yelled at Xin, "Get out of the way or I'll chop you into bits." Xin turned around, empty bottle in his right hand. He started to stagger back and forth just a bit, dropping the bottle to the ground

"You think that you can just-just come in 'er and steal my booze..." Xin was slurring his speech as he stepped closer to the wolf.

"Ha ha, you must have had one to many mutt." The wolf said said, laughing at the drunken dog in front of him.

"Listen here, you-you bully." Xin poked the wolf in the chest, "I'm gone, gonna have to ask to leave." The two wolves just laughed at Xin. They didn't even notice that the goose was still pulling his cart.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do if we don't?" They started to laugh at Xin again.

"This." Xin said as he kicked the bigger one in the balls.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it that bandits attack the valley of peace even though ti is known all across China that the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior live there? It happened in the second movie and the Christmas special. Are they just that stupid or something, ha ha.<strong>

**Sorry for the stop here, I would of gone on further but this is all I got done before class and its long enough to here ya go. Anyway until next time please Read and Review, Good-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this beginning doesn't confuse you that much, just push through it.**

**I would also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, life hit me kinda hard but should be back on track with the weekly updates and such.**

**Animation Universe 2005: There will be at some point, in a chapter or two but I wanted to get the plot moving for once, ha ha. About 5 chapters in and still might have people wondering why this is under 'mystery' instead of adventure.**

**Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks. My OC's belong to me and me alone!**

* * *

><p>Xun was sitting at a desk in her room, she was busy writing something in what looked like a book. She was concentrating on whatever it was she writing about, it seemed to be important. She was mumbling to herself as she wrote, making sure that every word was right. Then she stopped for a second and sat back in her chair, thinking of what she would write next.<p>

While she was thinking a noise caught her attention, something that sounded like a door opening. Maybe her parents were back from shopping, it felt like they had just left but she might of lost track of time.

"Mom? Dad?" She called out, but there was no answer, only silence. She stood up from her desk and slowly made her way to the hallway and looked out. She didn't see anyone, or anything, in the living room. The room was still lit by sunlight, her parents wouldn't be back yet from shopping unless they forgot something She stayed near the wall and crept down the hall, her heart started racing as she was thinking back to the night that her parents and her were kidnapped.

Clank!

She nearly screamed when she heard a pot hit the floor over in the kitchen. She stood still for a moment as she heard talking coming from the kitchen, she couldn't tell what the person was saying. When the talking stopped she started creeping down the hallway again, trying her best not to make any noise. She had made it to the corner leading into the kitchen and stopped, the faucet had just turned on. Looking around the corner was harder then the thought, she could easily run if needed.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ she thought to herself as she looked around the corner. He head smacked right into someone and she fell back screaming.

"Whoa hey, easy Xun." Xin said as she started kicking randomly from the floor. "It's me, Xin."

"Xin?" She looked up and gave a sigh of relief "Oh it's just you." He helped her up and she hit him on the arm, "That's for nearly scaring me to death."

"Hey, ow, please don't hit me there." Xin grabbed his arm and groaned in pain.

"Why what happened?" She noticed that he was bleeding, it looked like he had gotten stabbed again. "Oh my, Xin are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctors or maybe you need some bandages." She took off for the bathroom where they kept some supplies for emergencies like this.

Xin have happy to see that Xun was still her old self. He walked back into the kitchen and turned off the faucet as Xun came running back in. She had gotten some bandages, "What did you do?" She asked, she was worried.

"Nothing, just put too much strain on my cut, it opened back up." He set the pot on the stove and turned it on, getting the water to boil.

"Strain? What did Tigress make you do this time?" She actually sounded angry towards the feline master. Xin turned to her and he looked a bit shocked. Usually she was quiet and caring but it seemed like she was ready to bust Tigress' ass for hurting him.

"She didn't do anything," He told her, taking a seat at the table. He pulled a makeshift bandage off of his wound, it was a ripped piece of cloth, and looked at it. "That's not gonna heal right..." He mumbled to himself.

"Ew.." Xin said as she looked away form it, "Just put some of this on it before I get sick." She was handing him the bandages.

"I will in a minute, need some warm water to clean it first." He looked over at the pot that was on the stove.

"Well just cover it up until then." She didn't like the sight of blood or cuts, she had passed out for a bit after seeing her own when Zhi had stabbed her.

"Okay," Xin turned away from her and looked at the pot, "Sorry about scaring you. I didn't think anyone was home."

"It's okay, I'm just glad it was you." She told him.

"Yeah?"

"Of course, house is too quiet without you around. Well it was during your first week there, now mom and dad talk about you every now and then. They are proud of you, ya know that?" She told him. That made him feel a little better, at least his dad wasn't mad at him anymore. "So, you wanna tell me how you hurt yourself?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her.

"Better then sitting here in silence." She joked, they both chuckled just a bit.

"Okay well, I was walking through the markets..." He started to tell about how he saved a goose and some liquor.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha, you must have had one to many mutt." The wolf said to me, laughing at how I was acting.<p>

"Listen here, you-you bully." I poked the wolf in the chest, I needed to get his guard down, "I'm gone, gonna have to ask to leave." The two wolves just laughed at me and lowered their weapons. They must of forgotten about the friendly goose that was behind me.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do if we don't?" They started to laugh at me again, they were right where I wanted them. I smiled to myself and got a bit closer to him.

"This." I said, kicking the bigger one, I'm guessing their leader, in the balls.

"Ow!" He howled as he dropped his weapon and shielded his groin. He got down on his knees, cursing under his breath. I staggered back after the kick, keeping my balance and returned my foot to the ground the other wolf saw this and started to laugh at his boss, it was kinda funny in a way.

"Oh boss, he got you good." He said between laughs. I was looking back and forth between the two, the big one started to compose himself again. I would need to take out the smaller one before his boss got back up.

So I started to stagger my way over to him but he held his sword out towards me.

"Hey mutt, you better stay away from me. I'm not afraid to fuck you up." He threatened me, but I felt like pushing my luck. I staggered towards him and his sword, still keeping up my drunken act. His weapon was just like the others, a scimitar. It's curved end seemed to be bent a bit, it was misused most likely but it was dull on top.

"Ne meither wolf, imma fu-Whoa!" I was telling him before I pretended to trip in place. I was near the edge of his sword when I started to fall and I grabbed the top of his sword, sending it to the ground with me. The wolf didn't topple with me, I merely made him pros his sword, but that was enough to have the upper hand. I quickly swept my lag across the ground, catching his foot and it sent him to the ground with a thud.

I grabbed the fallen scimitar and a handful of dirt before standing back up. He was laying on his back, still trying to precess what had happened when I stomped my foot down on his chest. "Hey!" I shouted at him, throwing the dirt into his face. "Get out of here before I hurt you even more." I know it wasn't much of a threat, all I did was trip him and throw dirt in his face. Maybe if he saw that I had his sword then he would give up.

"It's not that easy..." I heard the big one say and I turned to see that he was standing now. "Cheap shots can only get you so far." The wolf drew out his sword too, ready to fight this out.

"Oh boy." I muttered to myself. I had no weapon training, Tigress wasn't a big fan of using them, so I was going to have to act on instinct and held the sword out in front of me. The wolf was a bit bigger then me, and would more than likely know how to use his weapon, but size wasn't everything. If Po uses his size to his advantage in battle, so would I.

The yelling in the street had started to die down, a lot of the shop keepers had abandoned their carts or were cowering under them The other wolf wasn't anywhere in sight, I wasn't sure where he was and I needed to remember him or I might get caught off guard.

"Make the first move mutt." The wolf said to me, but I wasn't moving or doing anything. I was scared just a bit, getting in over my head like usual. These guys aren't drunken bar fighters, they did this for a living. I just had to keep a straight head and everything would be fine.

"Rah!" He charged at me, sword swinging down on top of me. I lifted mine and blocked it, holding us in place as he tried to push me down to the ground. "You better just run home to your mommy, mutt." I was trying my best to keep him from pushing me to the ground, I was holding back his sword the best I could. I gritted my teeth, trying to put more strength into pushing him back, but he had a height advantage.

"Maybe, you should," I was trying my best to say something back at him, "Just stay down." And with that I kicked him in the balls again. He lost his balance and toppled over to his side. I almost fell over myself, him pushing down on me while I kicked him might not of been my smartest move but it worked. I kicked the weapon out of his hand and picked it up. "All you had to do was stay down."

Even though they were made fools of and disarmed they got to their feet and looked towards me. They were through being made fools of it seemed. That's when I realized the weapon in my hand seemed pointless, at the time, and I threw it to the side. I was better with my fists anyway, so I took my stance again.

The next thing I knew, they were charging towards me. The bigger one made it to me first and he went in for a punch but in that split second I realized something. How he was throwing it, it was how I did when I first showed Tigress, sloppy and uncoordinated. I swayed to the side and quickly got down to sweep my leg at him. His balance was immediately thrown off and he fell to the ground.

I got hit from his buddy though as I went to get up from my kick. He jumped on top of me and started swinging wildly, his hits batting me in the face. I was trying to get him him off of me but I couldn't get a good hit on him. One of the times he hit my hand away, it knocked into something. It felt like a bottle, the one that I had drank before I got into this fight. I grabbed it and swung at the wolf on top of me, the bottle shattered on his head and he fell to the ground next to me.

I picked myself up and looked at the two bandits that were on the ground, the one I hit with the bottle wasn't moving but I could see him breathing so that was good. The other one picked himself up and looked at me, "Who the fuck are you? You're not one of the furious five are you?"

"Nope." I proudly say, also a little confused that he didn't know who the furious five even contained. You would think that since the five are known throughout China that he would know a dog wasn't part of their group. "I am Xin, the drunken master!" I triumphantly shout, taking a small pose. "Now, get the fuck out of my village or Ima kick your ass some more." That did it. The big one picked his buddy up and started for the valley entrance.

* * *

><p>"And there I was, having people applauding to me. It was an amazing feeling." Xin said to his sister after finishing his tale.<p>

"So, when did you realize you were bleeding?" Xun asked.

"Oh, well. After the crowd dissipated and went back to their shopping, my adrenaline was wearing off and that's when I felt the pain in my arm again. That is when I saw the blood on the ground, but there wasn't much. Tore off some of my shirt and wrapped it up."

"And that goose that you stole from?"

"Stole? He watched the entire thing and was laughing his ass of after wards. He's a good guy, name is Chung. We shared a few drinks before I left for home."

"Oh really? He doesn't care if you're underage?" She was a bit curious.

"Oh he doesn't care. Said that me saving his business is enough for him to overlook that fact." Xin was carefully cleaning his wound as he spoke. The hot water stung for a second, but he needed to make sure it stayed clean. "Dammit, now I'm gonna need to get stitches again. Tigress is going to kill me." He joked.

"I don't think so." Xun got up and grabbed Xin's hand. "Let's go and see her right now." She started to drag him away from cleaning his wound.

"What? No I don't..." But his begging didn't help the fact that he was getting pulled out of his house by his younger sister.

Xin's mind wandered a little bit as they walked through the streets, back to when he was fighting the bandits. _'Weren't there three of them?'_ He asked himself but Xun suddenly jerking him snapped him out of this thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in an alleyway near where the fight had taken place; the third bandit was laying on the ground in pain with his sword broken in two. He couldn't remember what happened after chasing a merchant into the alleyway.<p>

"Why are you here?" his eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't alone and started shaking in fear. He tried picking himself up and looking around to see a pair of feline eyes staring back at him form the darkness.

"What? We're just bandits..." the wolf tried pleading with the figure as he started crawling for the streets.

"That's it? No one hired you or anything?" The voice sounded a bit relived but kept a harsh voice.

"Hired? We aren't mercenaries or anything, we just wanted some food..." The bandit wasn't sure who or why he was talking and kept crawling to the street. "Why are you asking, who are you?" His curiosity got the better of him as he stopped crawling to turn around and look at the figure.

"Let's say I'm the 'debt collector'." That was the last the wolf saw before getting hit in the head again, knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want everyone to know that spelling and grammar errors with Drunken Xin are suppose to be there. I'm sure you all know that, except for my spell check.<strong>

**So, if any of you have looked at my profile recently, I have decided to try my hand at beta reading. Now now, one at a time please :P. Need any help just message me or whatever you do to talk to someone and I will try my best to help. :D**

**Boy oh boy was this hard for me, fight scenes... sorry if it seems jumbled and a big mess. I tried my best at writing it, worked on it for a bit when life wasn't hitting me. Short chapter is short but long chapter to make up will be a bit longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Time! I told you I could get it out on time. Mid terms this week though so it might affect when next week's chapter comes out. Maybe or maybe not but we will see.**

* * *

><p>Xin and Xun had just finished climbing the stairs to the palace, they were taking a second to rest before going in.<p>

"I swear," Xin started to tell Xun, "Those get longer every time I have to climb them."

"I bet they do." Xun agreed. She didn't have to climb them as often but she could tell what he meant.

"Ouch." Xin said as he poked at his wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as before but it would still need to be bandaged up again.

"If you keep picking at it you know it won't heal right." Xun said, sounding much like his mother.

"Yeah, I know. I doubt my fur will ever grow back anyway." He thought the scar would look cool, but the missing fur bothered him a little bit.

_'You killed me!'_ His mind screamed at him, talking to him as though it was Zhi. It bothered him because it reminded him of the, incident that occurred earlier in the month.

"Xin? Hello, are you there?" He looked over to see the Xun was staring at him.

"Yeah, ready?" He asked and she nodded. They started to make their way to the training room, Xin knew he could find her there.

* * *

><p>Sounds of fighting and mayhem could be heard from the other side of the door. They were standing there, wondering if it would be wise to interact with Tigress as she was training.<p>

"This might not be the best idea." Xin told his sister.

"Why not? You need to let her know what happened, and to get that bandaged up." She said, motioning to his bandage.

"You know," Xin said as he turned to leave, "I could just go and get patched up, Tigress wouldn't even have to know."

"Tigress wouldn't need to know what?" Xin froze for a second. He turned to see that Tigress was just leaving the training room. He just stared at her, not knowing what to do. "I said, I wouldn't need to know what?" This sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Uh, well." Xin said, scratching the back of his head, "I might of, sorta-" But he was cut off by Tigress finishing his sentence.

"Sorta disgraced Kung Fu in the middle of the streets? In front of most of the villagers to be exact? You know that you didn't have to fight those bandits and look." She pointed at his wound. "You got hurt again because of it."

"But i-"

"But what Tigress?" Xun said, stepping up to Xin's defense "Yeah he fought those bandits, but you weren't there to help those people."

"You stay out of this Xun." Tigress told her. "He was acting like some drunk teenager that got a couple of lucky hits in. 'The Drunken Master'? Really Xin, you have the whole valley referring to you as that now." Tigress informed him.

"Really?" Xin was actually proud at that fact, a small smile formed on his face.

"And didn't I tell you not to fight like that? You are lucky that I was the one Shifu told about this but when the others find out." She put her hand on her head and shook it.

"Tigress," Xun stepped in one more time, "You are looking at this the wrong way. Xin, your student, saved some villagers and shopkeepers. So what if he did it like a drunk slob, no offense Xin."

"None taken." Xin agreed.

"That isn't the point, we had a deal Xin." Tigress reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, you tell me to do a lot of stuff that I still do."

"I know you were drinking too, I can smell it on you still." Tigress was done having this conversation. "Let's just go get you patched up, we will talk about this later, _in private_."

"Yes master." Xin said. He might be on her bad side but he still respected her. Xin looked over at Xun, he was shocked that she stepped in and while they were walking towards the infirmary he whispered, _'You didn't have to do that. I can defend myself.'_

_'No you can't'._ She told him and laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Xin said, the needle going through his skin wasn't the most painful thing he felt today but it still hurt. Xun and Tigress left to go to the kitchen while Mantis patched up the wound.<p>

"Quit moving, you're only making it worse." Mantis told him as he continued to get his wound bandaged up, again.

"Then quit poking me so har-OW! Okay, you did that on purpose." He heard the bug chuckling to himself.

"Okay, I will try and be more careful with 'the drunken master'." Mantis and him started laughing really hard at that.

"Oh man that is really funny." Xin told Mantis. "Wait what!" he realized what Mantis had said. "How do you-"

"Know?" Mantis finished his sentence.

"Will everyone stop doing that!" He was getting annoyed that everyone kept finishing his sentences today. "Anyway." He realized that he had said that out loud

"Well, the goose that you saved."

"Chung?" Xin asked.

"Yes him, I know the guy. I had escorted him a couple of times to Gongmen City and back. Really nice guy."

"Really? That must have been fun, when did you go?" There wasn't much to do while he sat here and got stitched up but to make small talk. Besides, he didn't know that much about the other masters.

"I went a couple years back. Shifu wanted me to to have some experience working alone. So he told me to escort a merchant somewhere, so after wandering around the valley for a bit and talking to many of the merchants; I found Chung. The rest is history." Mantis continued saying. "Ever been to Gongmen City?"

"Yeah, once," Xin told him, "My grandpa lives there, he owns a bar."

"Of course he does." Mantis joked.

"I know right? I was only 15 when we visited him but we haven't gone back to see him since."

"Why not?"

"Well, let's just say that he and my dad don't see eye to eye. My dad is a serious man, you can tell from my name easily."

"Xin Junior?"

"Yeah, and now I have to ask Tigress why she told you all that," Xin commented, "Anyway, my grandpa didn't name his kid after himself and, like I said, owns a bar. You can probably see what his lifestyle is and when you look at my dad's lifestyle; they just don't connect at all. That and the fact that me and my grandpa got wasted when I visited him then."

"Ha!" Mantis laughed at that, almost stabbing Xin with one of the needles. "Oh I bet that wasn't fun for your dad."

"Yeah, that's why you don't see us visiting him anymore." Xin told him.

"So, I am just a bit curious. If you are named after your father, is your sister named after your mother?"

"No, my dad wanted his first son to be named after him but Xun, not sure how they came up with that."

"I don't know, _Xin_."

"Just shut up and finish bandaging me up." Xin said, getting a bit annoyed at the insect master.

"So, if your sister isn't named after your mother then what is her name?" Mantis asked. Small talk was still the only thing keeping them from awkward silence.

"It's Mia." He answered. "And I know you will ask, I actually don't know his name. We always called him Grandpa Shao."

"Xin, Xun, Mia, Shao..." Mantis was muttering to himself, "Pretty simple name don't ya think?"

"Are you trying to say that my parents are _simple_ minded?" Xin asked, he didn't like his family name being made fun of in front of him. "Oh, you never told me how your family thought of your name, Mantis." Xin emphasized the simplicity there.

"Oh look at that," Mantis said, quickly changing the subject, "You're all patched up and ready to go."

"Oh, thanks." Xin said, looking over at the handiwork of the master. An image of Zhi ran through his mind, the burning and screaming one he always saw.

"Just don't open it again. It's not going to heal right already but you don't need to make it worse." Mantis was telling him as he put away the medical supplies.

"What? Oh yeah," Xin said, snapping himself out of it, "I'll do my best."

"Well I sure hope that the drunken master can do that." Mantis started laughing again and hoped onto Xin's shoulder. "Now let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Yeah, just do me one thing." Xin said as they left the infirmary, "Don't call me that in front of Tigress."

"Why not?" Mantis asked, but Xin couldn't really say for sure.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around the dinner table, even Shifu joined them. When he heard the Xun was here, he decided to break his routine and join the others for the night.<p>

"...And that is what happened in the village today." Xin had finished telling everyone about the incident with the bandits. He left out the part about drunken fighting and Chung, for his safety mainly. The others had heard that some bandits tried to hurt some villagers and merchants earlier in the day.

"Well congratulations Xin." Crane told him.

"That was certainly brave of you." Viper commented.

"Yeah, but what else could I do." Xin said, taking a drink. Po had just served dinner, more noodles. Xin was surprised that he wasn't sick of them yet.

"Hows your injury Xun?" Shifu asked between bites.

"Oh, its still a bit sore. It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore though, that's a relief." She told him.

"That is good, a young thing like you shouldn't of had to go through something like that."

"Yeah, you know kids though, always making mistakes." She joked, a couple of the others laughed a bit.

They continued to chat just a bit as they ate their dinner, the sun continued to set.

"Okay Xin, I have to ask," Mantis started saying, "What is with the story about you coming home without pants?" This caught everyone's attention, some of the masters never heard the story.

"Oh well, you see..." Xin started to get a bit nervous.

"Oh this is going to be good." Monkey said to Mantis, they shared a quick laugh.

"It was about a year ago and I was at the bar I usual go to..." He started telling his tale.

_I was sitting at the counter, I had had a couple of drinks already but nothing to bad. I was a bit tipsy when this women walked up and sat down next to me. Prettiest fox I had ever seen, and I mean that she was a fox; with the red fur and stuff._

_So I ask her, "What's your name b-e-a-utiful?" I wasn't that good at pickup up the ladies._

_She laughed and turned to me. Smiling, she said, "It's Dew." I almost fell out of my chair right then and there._

"_I'm Xin." I told her, she laughed and said it was a cute name. I laughed and agreed with her, it was at the time._

_So, we ordered a couple of drinks and got to talking about random stuff. The weather, where we were from, how we both were able to drink underage. It got late into the night and we were wasted. Or so I thought, I guess she is a pretty good drinker 'cuz she didn't look phased by any of our drinking._

"_So," Dew said to me, putting her hand on mine, "Want to go back to my room?" At the time, the bar had a few rooms for rent, lot's of merchants went through town and would need a place to stay for the night._

"_Sure." I told her, I mean I wasn't thinking clearly but hey I might get lucky. So we go back to her place and she tells me to wait on the bed while she changed._

"Please spare us the detail of what happened after that." Tigress told him, they could tell she was getting uncomfortable.

"Oh no, nothing happened. I passed out and woke up with nothing, she took my wallet and clothes, tied me to a street post, then left me there. Haven't seen her since." Everyone started laughing at him, he even laughed at himself.

"Oh man that is too funny." Mantis said, falling off of his chair as he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I was stupid back then."

"You aren't now?" Xun commented, getting more laughs from everyone in the room.

"Xun, you are my new best friend." Everyone could hear Mantis say from under the table.

"Oh, thanks" She said, blushing a bit. Xin just looked over at her, a look of betrayal on his face. "You set yourself up for that one brother." She grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"My arm." He told her, it still hurt a bit.

"Oh, sorry."

"So Xin." Po asked.

"Yes master?"

"You aren't old enough to drink?" This was something that wasn't brought up that often.

"Nope, I am only 20. Birthday is still a little ways off." For some reason that didn't bother Xin as much as it should. Underage drinking wasn't common in the valley but it did happen.

"Well I should finish my meditation." Shifu said as he got up from the table, "Thank you for dinner Po. And thank you for visiting Xun."

"You're welcome." They both said in unison. They all bowed when Shifu left.

"Yeah, I need to get these dishes cleaned before bed." Po said as he got everyone dishes. They all slowly left the kitchen, one by one, as they went off to do their own thing.

* * *

><p>Xin and Xun got to the front gates of the palace and stopped.<p>

"You sure that you don't want me to walk you home?" Xin asked, his sister shook her head.

"I'm sure, you need to rest anyway. You've had a rough day."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He said. "Just make it home safe, tell mom and dad I said hi." She nodded and started her decent down the stairs.

He knew that she would make it home safe, it was the valley of peace after all. He turned and started his way to the bunkhouse, ready for a good nights sleep.

When he made it to his door he felt that something was off, his door was cracked open. He slowly opened the door and looked around, no one was in there. A single candle was lit on his nightstand, a note was next to it.

"What this?" He asked himself, taking a couple of steps closer. The note had his name on it, "Just like the note that Zhi left me." He opened the note and started reading it.

_Dear Xin,_

_It seems you made it out alive, something that I didn't plan. But that could work in your favor, just know that I will be watching you. You still owe us money, don't think that we will forget that._

_-Debt Collector_

His heart nearly stopped. He had killed Zhi, didn't he? He quickly ran over to his mattress and lifted it up, revealing a small box. There were a few things inside of it but he grabbed the thing he was looking for.

Zhi's note.

Eh opened it up and looked at them both, the hand writing didn't match. Part of him was relieved but if Zhi wasn't haunting him from beyond the grave, then who was? And if they knew that he was alive...

"Xun!"

* * *

><p>Xun was making her way home, the valley streets still had a few people in them. Most were shop keepers that were packing up for the night, an occasional one still tried to sell her something. She told one that she wasn't interested and when she wasn't liking, ran into someone.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry." She had knocked them to the ground. She looked and saw a tiger picking himself up of the ground. He looked a bit like Tigress.

"Oh don't be," He said, dusting himself off, "I should have been looking where I was going." He looked at Xun, she looked at him. They fell silent for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

"Hi," Xun nervously said, "I'm Xun." She wasn't sure what to say after that. She was starting to blush a bit, she thought he looked really handsome. He was thinking the same for her.

"I'm Omar." He finally managed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, another chapter and the plot even moved forward! See, I knew I could do it. Also keep an eye out for a new drabble in 'The Drunken Drabbles' later in this week. Someone's OC makes an appearance, won't say who but I bet they will in a review :D<strong>

**Please R+R, until next time Good-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Look at my Profile for a big disappointment. I am truly sorry.


End file.
